A Hot Spring Promises
by HeiKitsune
Summary: When Ruby Rose came to such a strange world, she was swiftly hooked on finding out more about Ragna the Bloodedge's weapon, Blood Scythe. Yet the stubborn, anger man wouldn't even let her glance at it, even though he said she could. So, when she sees her chance in the hot springs she takes it. Only to get closer look at Ragna's other sword….


**This story has massive sexual themes. You have been warned.**

 **Ok for the record I don't know much about RWBY as I only watched the first two seasons years ago. My knowledge is a little weak. So, if I mess up anything here and you're going to crucify me, please do it gently at least.**

* * *

A Hot Spring Promise

Young Ruby Rose snickered in her towel at the hot springs. Peaking form the shadow of the bamboo wall, the energetic girl watched her prey with gleeful sliver eyes as her fool poof and ingenious plan is set in motion.

"Hmmm~…Mmm~" Ragna the Bloodedge, the man whose head is worth a whole country, peacefully washed his spiky white hair out in the out door hot spring. Sitting on the stool with a towel around his waist.

The inn that him and the odd mix of immortals, high schoolers and robots have found, is an oddly big one and classy. The Japanese style bath is large enough to fit thirty people and has more then enough shower heads for that number and more. The men and woman's side is separated by more the just a bamboo wall as there is at least one hundred yards of distance between the two sides. The crimson cobble stone floor felt cool to the touch even with the heat of the mountain hot springs. The natural rocks and water fall in the spring made the place a prime choice for a romantic getaway.

But Ruby dose not care about any of it. The only thing on her mind is getting Ragna's sowrd.

For the few days she's been in this strange world, Ragna hasn't once let her even touch or even look at his cool weapon. Even though he promised to let her see it when they had any down time. The man even went as far as to take it into the bathroom with him. The only place a young girl like Ruby dares to never tread.

'Oh, foolish Ragna. You forget my other great skill; Bribery.' Ruby snickered as watched the man wash his hair. If she was another girl, Ruby would be drooling over the strong, muscular back of short tempered man. But the fifthteen year old eyes only stared at his sword.

And not the one between his legs.

A loud bang of an open door suddenly exploded out in the open-air bath as Yosuke Hanamura stormed through. He face looking panicked for more then one reason as Ragna's own sharp eyes priced him with a heated glare.

"What the hell- "

"Er R-Ragna!" Yosuke shouted desperately as he fumbled any excuse on his tongue. "Noel is um in the kitchen!"

"FUCK!" Ragna jumped up like a bullet and dashed through the door. "Don't let that idiot touch anything! Not even the water!"

"Wow…I can't believe that worked…" Yosuke sighed in relief but looked utterly confused at the same time. Regardless he turned to the 'empty' bath and shouted. "Alright it's all clear. You so owe me your sister's number for this!"

The high schooler ducked out of the bath and Ruby raced to the sword with stars in her eyes. Her smile splitting her face as she looked at every nook and cranny of the massive sword.

"Oh wow! This so cool! Ok I've got like a few minutes so let me have a nice look at you." Ruby licked her lips like a hungry beast as she looked over the Blood scythe. Looking at every inch of the weapon as fast as she could.

"Wow the blade is really sharp. He takes good care of it. Oohh! SO. FREAKING! COOL! These parts look they can move and rotate! So it can transform! Oh man! This so awesome!"

"Ohh really now…." The restrained growl form behind Ruby made her squeak in shock. The shadow of an aggravated Ragna the Bloodedge loomed over her.

Slowly, with great fear, Ruby met the heated and angered gaze of Ragna the Bloodedge. The older man having quickly figured out Yosuke's trick and rushed back to find the young student gushing over his weapon. The young acted fast however with her greatest trick up her sleeve.

"K-Kyah!" Ruby acted fast and 'squealed' in fear. "This is the woman's side you pervert!"

She said it was great. Not smart.

"You're the pervert here!" Ragna raged. "Sneaking on the men's side to get a look at my sowrd! The hell is wrong with you!? You weapon nut!"

"Aw come on~!" Ruby whined while gripping his sword. "You said you'd let me have a look at it."

"Argh! It's not a toy and there's no time for that!" Ragna growled and rubbed his mane of silver hair in aggravation. "Just let go of my sword already!"

The young man reached out for his blade, but Ruby pulled away from him. Sadly, not noticing her footing and slipped forward into Ragna.

"H-Hey!?" Who tumbled on the ground with her.

"Ow…Eep!?" Ruby rubbed her head as she pushed herself up, but her cheeks burned red as she came face to face with Ragna's 'inferno divider'. The grim reaper is supporting a powerful erection. His penis stood high and throbbed with life. It is a large ten-inch monster that is impressively husky with thick veins. And it was Ruby's first time seeing one.

However instead of running or screaming, and ending this crazy game, an idea popped in her head. The memoires of some advice form her older sister flashed in her mind.

'Remember little sis: Most guys are lusty un-tameable wolves! But once you satisfy them you can get them to do whatever you want!'

Sadly, the only then the young girl heard was 'getting guys to do whatever you want' and a few magazines she stumbled on.

"Ugh…Argh!?" Ragna started to stir but became extremely aware when the young girl suddenly gripped his shaft.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" The grim reaper sputtered as Ruby started playing with his cock. Moving her hands up and down his member with a look of other fascination on her face. Watching as her hands move up and even massage the mushroom head. Even though she has no clue what she is doing.

"If make you er…happy then you have no choice but to let me see your sword!" Even though she is technically playing with it now.

"Haa!? You idiot! Where did you get-hack!?" Ragna's rant was silenced by restrained groan of delight. As clumsy as Ruby is, she just kept hitting the older man's weakest points. Her flexible tongue flicked the top of his head and licked under it. She would take a good amount of his cock in her mouth and suck rather gently.

The little red head's hands weren't idle as she increased the pumping of her fingers on the rest of the fat cock in time of the bobbing of her head.

'It tastes kind of salty but it's not too bad…' Ruby hummed to herself as she started getting more into it. Wiggling her bear hips as the heat between her legs grew more and more.

"Y-Your oddly good at this…" Ragna groaned to hold himself back from losing control of himself. While clearly inexperienced, Ruby's eagerness helped as her hot mouth covered Ragna's cock in spit.

With a pop of her lips, Ruby took her mouth off of Ragna's cock. Smiling innocently, with spit and the taste of male musk on her breath. The sight only made the dangerous man even more arousal. It doesn't help that she continued jerk and caress his cock.

"I saw these comics in Jaune's room that showed me what do." Ruby smiled between licks and kisses of Ragna's penis.

'Jaune-whoever the hell you are-hide your god damn porn better!' Ragna's wanted to say but his words came out as a growl as his nail dug into the stone for the pleasure of Ruby's lips.

"Mmm…Mmm…" The young huntress was finding trouble taking all of the grim reaper's cock. Through her moaning and bobbing, Ruby couldn't take all of the large cock in her mouth. By now it is significantly soaked in her spit, but she is only able to get about half way down before gagging. The ladies in the books she saw mad it look so easy, but she found that it's not so for her.

Yet no one has never said Ruby isn't someone to do things half way.

'I am getting that sword one way or another.' Just not for all the right reasons.

Ruby pushed herself as far down on Ragna's cock as she could. Swallowing the grim reaper's dick to the base. Her nose being tickled by his pubes while she coked and gagged a little on the beefy dick. The young girl's throat bulged obscenely as she sputtered and drooled. While Ragna cursed up a storm. Throwing his head back as nearly the last of his resistant was broken with a deep guttural moan.

But the bubbly girl isn't done yet as she started slurping and throwing her head back down on Ragna at a blistering pace. Nearly slamming her head down in Ragna's lap, Ruby sucked the man's cock with great fervor. Getting deep into the act with her butt wiggling faster like a cat ready to pounce as the man in her mouth groans and roar at the top of his lungs for his ejaculation.

"Mmph!?" Ruby's energetic sucking and movement of her head made Ragna blow an impressive load of white. He bucked his hips with thick powerful spurts of white that spilled out the young huntress mouth. It came so fast that she didn't have time to move her head back form the first seven blast of jizz. Taking the choice to swallow the viscous jizz as the blast of ball batter tapered off at a slower pace.

"Ah!" After swallow a large load, Ruby removed her panting open mouth with Ragna's cock firing off the last of his two shots of spunk on her face. Slapping her cheeks and her forehead as the young girl gasped for her air with her tongue drooling out. Showing that she swallowed all of Bloodedge's cum. The man himself was left panting for a moment as his cock twitched with energy.

"Ugh…kind of bitter." Ruby muttered at her first taste of cum. However, she was so busy groaning at the taste she didn't noticed a rather aggravated and horny Ragna the Bloodedge looming over her. Until he lounged at her and pinned her on her back.

Ruby looked up with a nervous smile as the powerful heterochromia eyes bore down bore her with ravishing lust. "Um…so are you going to let look at your sowrd-."

"Quite." Ragna's voice, husky and dominate rumbled that made Ruby freeze.

"O-Ok…" The young huntress didn't know if she squeaked or moan, but she felt her loins light up form Ragna's intense gaze. There is deadly hunger in his eyes and she doesn't know if she should be worried or glad for it. His eyes practically devouring her petite from as he gazed at her.

Without warning Ragna suddenly kissed Ruby's neck with a wolf like growl in his throat. It was an oddly gentle kiss that mad the young girl swoon. It was a surprise to see such a rough man like Ragna show compassion, as she kissed him back. wrapping her arms around him in a lover's embrace as she moaned in Ragna's lips.

"Haa~!?" Ruby mewled cutely as Ragna moved his lips to her neck. Kissing and suckling her neck to leave sweet hickeys. Trailing his lips down her collar bone and in between her plump breast. He took one hand and lightly fondled one of her supple but petite tits. While the other slithered down her stomach. Tickling her sides as Ragna trailed his kisses back up to growled deeply in her ear with his teeth lightly nipping at them.

"Your cheeky little brat huh?" The reaper growled as he toyed with her body. Grinning at how soft and firm her breast felt and at how easy she moaned under him. "Thinking something like that would satisfy me."

"I...I... Ahn!?" Ruby's voice turned into loud sweet moans as Ragna snuck his finger into her wet pussy. Trying her best to hide her pleasant sighs by biting her knuckle but to no such luck.

"Oh?" The man grew a devilish smile. The seemly innocent girl is as wet as the ocean between her legs. Nearly creating a puddle of her arousal around her. "Your quite wet aren't you. Did you like sucking my dick that much? Hm?"

Ragna punctuated that last word with his finger diving deep into Ruby's muff that shattered any answer form her. Pistioning in and out of the squealing young girl rapidly. Making her twist and turn her body as she felt a knot in her stomach rush down through her body.

'H-He's so rough~!' Yet as thought that, she found her body yearning for more of his touch.

"And tight." Ragna teased. Suckling on Ruby's breast as he asked. "For a virgin you really liked blowing me. Heh. A horny girl like you must have played with yourself while readying those books huh?"

"Ahn~ W-Wait-Rag-Ragna-Ahn!" The young Rose tried to speak but Ragna was relentless. Kissing her neck and breast. Sucking on her nipple with his teeth playfuly biting them as his hand squeezed them to marvel at their firmness.

"Pl-Please…Ah-Do-Ngh!" Ruby begged Ragna but for what she didn't know. Her body felt on fire in the best way possible. The grim reaper is rough with her, but the there is a tenderness in his touches that sent her body bending up wards like a bow as she raced to her climax.

'I-I can't think-Ahn~' Ruby felt like she was losing her mind. And she will become a pleasant mess if Ragna kept going.

"Bad girls need to be punished." However, the grim reaper is ruthless and showed no quarter. Only pushing three of his large finger's Ruby's cooch and using his thumb to fiddle her clit. With a sadist grin on his lips as he nip at the young girl's neck, he pushed the poor girl's heat into over drive. Her pussy pouring out her arousal as if it is a waterfall.

"Hyaaa~!" Ruby's hips lunched up as she felt that knot in her groin explode and her pussy gush out a stream of her lust. Spraying Ragna's hand and the ground with her quim as she yelled through out her orgasm. That Ragna extended with his fingers still pumping out her at a punishing pace.

"Wow. I am impressed." Ragna teased as he pulled his finger's out the breathless Ruby. The young huntress let her tongue hang out her mouth as she tried to re-build her factored thoughts. "You came a lot for a virgin."

Ragna held his fingers into of the sexual dazed Ruby. They dripped and glistened with her quim. Soaked form her recent orgasm. And yet in her sexually hazed mind, Ruby suckled on his fingers. Tasting the tangy flavor of her own arousal with a delightful purr. Her tongue dancing around Ragna's fingers as she lapped up her juices. Ragna smirked at the lustful way she slurped at his fingers.

"We're not done yet." Said the lustful man as he let his cock hover over the younger girl's drenched slit.

Ruby looked at the throbbing beast between Ragna's legs. Her heart pounding and she utterly nervous but her legs spread wide eager for penetration. The heat from the burly member made Ruby's eager little muff twitch a gap in need.

Ruby nodded shyly. Not trusting her voice but she wrapped her arms around Ragna as he bent forward. The head of his dick poking at Ruby's the slick folds of Ruby's pussy made her hiss in pleasure before the full bulk of his cock pushed right into the young girl's womb.

"Mm! So…so big…" Ruby winced at the sharp sting for her vagina being priced by a cock for the first time. But Ragna cared not for stealing a young maiden's first time. The only reason the grim reaper didn't immediately rut inside of her is because of how tight the little huntress is.

But he quickly got used to Ruby's vice of pussy and started to pump his hips in the eager young girl. Grinning as she started to moan and lose her self more into the pleasure. Her sweet face turned into a visage of lust as she panted and whined for the older man to go faster and harder.

"R…Ragna…." Ruby moaned and panted. Grabbing the deadly man as he plowed her muff she kissed him feverishly. The mix of love and lust in the kiss, surprised Ragna for a moment. But he returned the kiss gently as he roughly rutted inside Ruby. Softly warping his lips on Ruby's with his hips railing her like a mad man.

Ruby moaned deeply into the pleasant kisses with her tongue slurping at Ragna's. The lover's kiss sent her into another orgasm as her body sized up and her sweet cunt choked Ragna's cock. The uncouth man held no reservations in slamming his hips as deep as he could into Ruby and letting his jizz flood her womb. It squirted and pulsed out of the teenage girl's tiny muff in mess of white.

But even with such massive load of spunk being discharged inside her. Ragna's cock is still as raging and angry as it could be inside her. Yet Ruby wanted more. Twisting and wiggling her body in desire as Ragna panted over her with her lips pecking at his face.

"So hot…Mmm…" Ruby sighed as she felt her self get filled, but she didn't stop grinding her hips and mewling sweetly.

"Heh. Greedy little brat aren't ya?" Ragna chuckled as answered her need by flipping her over, her round tight butt pointed in the air, and resumed his pounding with even greater vigor. The sound of harsh slapping of flesh echoed out loudly in the hot spring. Ruby cooed and moaned at the railing Ragna was giving her. His butterfly kisses made her swoon and arch her back.

"Ahn~! Yes!" The little huntress cried in ecstasy at she is pierced over and over again. She could feel Ragna's cock slamming deeper then it could before. Ruby's pussy clapping hard on Ragna's shaft like a vice as it barreled through her. Making the older man grunt at the soft walls wrapped and squeezed around his dick.

"Heh! You're really squeezing me hard!" Ragna taunted Ruby was he slammed his hips home into her soft cushiony butt. "You're not going to stop until you drain me dry huh?"

With a back-bending moan Ruby could only agree with him. "Yes! please give me more of your cum Ragna!"

The young huntress came twice in succession as the world class criminal reamed her rear and kissed at her neck. Marking the young girl as his own with bright red marks all over her neck and back. Making the lust crazed girl claw and gasp into the ground.

"Please make me your Ragna! I love your cock! I love your cum1 I love you!" Ruby babbled nonsense. Not knowing if she moaned what she said or if she had finally lost it form the intense ecstasy running through her

Still being sensitive form his previous ejaculation, Ragna could feel his spunk racing up through him at a blinding pace. His cock throbbed and shuttered as the next wave of his baby batter was about to be unleashed into Ruby fresh twat. Yet one thing is true.

Ragna the Bloodedge owns her now.

Not that the older man seems to mind as rearranged her dripping sex in the shape of his cock. It is impossible for him to pull out with how tight she held him and sweet her kisses are. Even with how rough he was, she still held out and begged for more. Ruby is more relentless then he is. A fact he thoroughly enjoyed. Ragna may not know if he cares that much about the young huntress. But he knows, it's going to be hard for him to make love to anyone else.

"Shit! Here it comes!" With guttural snarl Ragna came with that monstrous force he has. Adding to the already thick and copious amounts of spunk in the young girl's muff. Even though most of it spilled and gushed out form the spasming pussy.

Ruby panted and gasped under Ragna as he fell into the animalist need to breed her. His hips quaked hard as he pumped more of his jizz in her. Ragna brought Ruby out of her sexual haze with kiss. Gently gripping her chin and turned her head, the world class criminal kissed the huntress. Who deepen it by gabbing his mane of sliver hair.

"More…." Ruby mewled. Impatiently kissing Ragna's lips and nipping at his tongue. "Please…I Want more.

The devilish man smiled at his desperate and sweet lover. Leaning back, he wrapped his arms around Ruby as he sat with his legs crossed and turned her to face him. Making her moan as she felt his stiff cock move in her over stuff sex.

"Hm…That's cute if you'd think I'd stop now…" Ragna said before kissing her and renewing their love making.

-OOO-

"…."

"….."

The two love birds sat on the opposite ends of the hot spring. Their faces as red as the coats they wear. Although currently both only wore a towel and dared not look at each other.

'Gah! What the hell was I thinking!? Why the hell did I get caught up in her pace!?' Ragna rubbed his head in utter frustration as his sense hit him harder then a sucker punch form Makoto.

Still, as his eyes glanced toward the back of the young flustered girl, he didn't hold any negative thoughts.

'Ok so she's kind of cute. If she would keep her mouth shut. And she not a bad kid-Argh!' Ragna shook his head to rid himself of that thought. It's what got him in this situation in the first place. As sweet as Ruby is, trying to having a relationship alone is ridiculously impossible him and his universe sized bad luck. Let alone a young girl form god knows where. Even if it dose make him a little happy.

Looking at the tiny, hickey marked back of Ruby, Ragna knew the best course of action.

Leaving and never speaking about this again.

"W-Well…" The older man coughed to announce his departure. "I…I think I've soaked long enough…"

Yet as he stood up Ruby raced across the bath and gabbed Ragna's towel. Her hand shyly gripped the cloth as she didn't look him in eye. Using her other hand to hold her own towel up.

"He-Hey-!?" Ragna bared his teeth at her. But Ruby's eyes focused on the ground for a moment as she blushed even harder. Before looking up at him, sweetly and innocently asking, in small voice.

"Um...c-cloud we do it…again…please?" The young huntress's gaze is pure.

But what she is asking is far form that.

"…."

They did it thirteen more times.

-OOO-

"Phew! That hot spring was great!" Yang starched out her back in her yellow flower pattern yukata in bless. Her wide grin nearly splitting her face as she walked with the rest of Team RWBY, minus Ruby herself, down the hall of the Japanese inn.

"Indeed." Wiess agreed with her in her own white flower printed yukata. Adjusting her hair with an insightful smile on her face. "Who knew these 'Japanese baths' could be so invigorating."

Blake nodded to the white-haired girl in agreement. Her arms crossed in the sleeves of her black yukata as she walked with her friends. Just as relaxed and well rested as they are.

"Too bad Ruby couldn't join us."

"Where is that girl anyway?" Wiess asked in a huff. "It's been almost five hours since we last saw her."

"Heh. She's probably trying to see that Bloodedge guys weapon." Yang threw her hands behind her head with cheery grin. "You know how she gets when she see a good one."

"Hm. I wished she wouldn't try to get so close to that man." Wiess drew her face in a worried frown as she remember her own meeting with Ragna the Bloodedge.

"Oh, come on." Yang, always the optimist, rolled her eyes at her friend's worry. "You act like the guy is going to steal her virginity or something. Ragna's a little rough, but he's not that bad."

Blake raised a brow at Yang's words and countered her argument. "You do know he has a bounty worth a whole country on his head, right?"

"Wait. Seriously?" Yang blinked in surprise at the sudden information "Like a small country or- "

"That's not the point Yang." Wiess sighed. "Ragna is very dangerous. We need to keep a close eye on him."

"That would wise for everyone here." Blake nodded sagely as she spoke with her comrades.

"Like Yu and his 'investigation team'." Blake asked with a hand to her chin. "I highly doubt they are actually high schoolers."

"Oh no Nurkami is the paradigm of a gentlemen." Wiess gave of a bit too cheery of a smile as she started talking about the leader of the investigation team. "The complete opposite of that beast Ragna. Yu is very kind. Considerate. And a true academic."

'Ah. So, love truly is blind.' Blake thought with a deadpanned expression.

"So paprika huh?"

The voice of the dangerous man made the group of young girls stop their musing. Finding Ragna the Bloodedge, in a deep red and black Yukata, carry Ruby on his back. The young huntress dressed in red flower Yukata herself.

"Yup!" Ruby chippered. "A little paprika, some cinnamon, and BAMO! You've got my tasty power bomb cookies."

"Huh." Ragna looked genuinely thoughtful as he carried the young girl on his back. "Never thought of using paprika in any of my baking. I'll give that a try."

"Sooo." Ruby's grew a mile wide as she asked. "I just gave you my recipe…."

"Ugh…fine." The SS-class criminal hung his head in defeat. "I'll let you look at Blood Scythe."

"Yes!" Ruby threw her arms in the air at her victory.

"My sword is NOT a toy!" The devilish man growled. "I'll let you look at it but that's it!"

"Hee hee! I know." Ruby threw her arms back around Ragna's neck. Her happy smile never leaving her face. "Your blade looks like it's been taken care of really well. It's really special to you isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." The young man's face grew pensive for moment as he spoke. "I've been through a lot with that sword."

"Hm. There's a lot violence in that blade. Just like it's owner." Ruby gave a cheery smile. "And just like it's owner, once you get to know it, it's not so scary looking."

"Huh. You know for a brat you've got a decent head on your shoulders." The sliver haired man smirked as he teased his younger partner.

"Wha-Who are you calling brat you walking building!" Ruby puffed her cheeks in anger as she playfully hit Ragna in the back.

"Well well, look's like my little sis's charm finally broke through you huh Bloodedge?" Yang snickered as she watched the two of them chat.

Ragna glared at the teasing blonde. "Can it. We're just talking."

"Why are you carrying Ruby?" Blake asked more than a little concern at Ruby's closeness to deadly man. "Is she ok?"

"Err…Y-Yeah." For a moment Ragna didn't look anyone in the eye. And Ruby's face light up like Christmas tree with how red she grew. "She sprained her ankle earlier while I was letting look at Blood Scythe."

"Are you alright?" Wiess asked her friend with deep concern.

"Y-Yup! Ragna was very nice." Ruby blushed as she hid her face into Ragna's back. "And surprising gentle…with his sowrd."

The silly smile on Ruby's face. Her shy blush along with the red mark on her neck as she turned her head away in embarrassment. And then the un-intentional innuendo was enough to give the girls all the information needed. As Yang blinked in outright confusion, and Blake blushed heavily. Yet before Yang of could even act, the young white-haired heiress is the the first one to drew her blade and make the mad charge.

"RAGNA!"

Someone with ice powers calling out his name in bloody murder.

A scene Ragna knows too well. He's starting to wonder if Wiess has any siblings.

"Oh man! Run for it!" Ruby warned as Ragna was already sprinting away.

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

Big Brother Bonus round

"Ragna!"

"Brother!"

The grim Reaper, along with Ruby Rose on his back, ran as fast they could through the living room of the inn. Jin, in his icy blue Yukata with his green eyes blazing, cashed his bother down with a manic smile along with Wiess. Who, while not as crazed as Jin, still had blood lust in her eyes.

"Wow! People with ice abilities really don't like you!? Yip!" Ruby ducked form Jin's massive ice blade sailing overhead.

"And who's fault is that!? Ya damn chatter box! Whoa!?" Ragna ducked under another of Wiess's ice spears.

"Eh heh heh. Sorry. Talking a lot is part of my charm." The cute huntress bashfully rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Not that it made Ragna any happier. "Well it sure as hell isn't cute now-Fuck!"

Yu Nurkami, in his sliver Yukata, sipped his tea calmly as he watched the carnage.

"Think we should stop this?" The high schooler asked Hyde. Who is sitting next to him in his own black Hamaka and drinking his tea.

"Nah. Let them handle it." Said the other high schooler.

In the living room the strange group of Immortals, animal people, robots, and other worldly things were coexisting and bonding with one another.

Yang and Makoto are having a arm wrestling match which is being over seen by Waldstein. Who was waiting for his next turn while Chie cheered them on.

Rachel, Yukiko, and Linne sat by the window enjoying tea made by Valkenhayn. Blake is reading a book with Naoto. Both girls so engrossed in their reading they didn't even notice they were sitting back to back.

"Uwaa~ So cute~" While Noel gushed cutely over the stuffed toys Kanji made. Making the boy blush in embarrassment.

Aegis and Nu-13 were playing a robotic game of checkers. Both monotone ladies wearing yellow and light blue Yukata's.

Aegis's mechanical blue eyes swiftly scanned the checker board until she made her move. Taking her black piece, Aegis's hand moved so fast that the board nearly caught fire, until finally she placed her piece on the top left of the corner of the board.

"I believe that is. Check. Mate." The robotic girl spoke in her clam monotone voice.

Nu-13 looked at the board for a moment before responding. "Scanning for appropriate reaction…. Scanning…. scanning…. scanning. Appropriate reaction found."

A sword appear out thin air and pierced through the board right down the middle of the table. Ruining the game.

Aegis titled her head in curiosity. "Nu-13. Are you a…sore loser?"

Nu-13 stared blankly at Aegis for moment. "Scanning for appropriate reaction. Scanning…...scanning. Appropriate reaction found. Tsunn~…"

As Nu-13 puffed out her cheeks in a cute pout, Ragna jumped and ducked from all the ice projectile being fired at him.

"How dare you steal Ruby's purity you fiend!" Wiess yelled with fury and slashed her rapier in rage.

"Get away from my bother you pile of trash!" While Jin roared with his usual insanity as he tried his best to take ruby's head off with his ice blades.

"Hold on there!" Weiss came to a halt in her running. And turned her glare and blade at Jin. "Who in the world are you calling trash!?"

"Oh? I am sorry, but I don't speak to insects." Jin turned his nose up at the young heiress. Fueling her anger even more.

"Insect!? Ha! That's rich coming from a whinny brat that chases after his dog of bother! Ruby is way too good for a mongrel like Ragna!"

Jin did not let that go unchallenged and rounded on Wiess. "How dare you! Your dull-witted pet is nothing, but a worm compared to my bother!"

"Uwaa…It's kind of like their twins." Ruby lamented as she leaned on Ragna's head. Both of them now watching their pursuers attack each other.

Ragna just let out a weary groan. Even in another world, his luck is utter shit.

'Well…at least something good came out of this…' The brooding young man looked up at Ruby who looked down at him with a curious tilt of the head.


End file.
